ღ Dirty little secret ღ
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Con los ojos miel relucientes de cierta pizca de malicia y una sonrisa traviesa surcándole el rostro, tiró del brazo del Uchiha, atrayéndolo hacia él para susurrarle en el oído de manera jovial: —Ven, te contaré mi sucio secretito. (Shota, SasoDei, SasuGaa, ItaDango xD)


¡Hola!

Ejem *se aclara la garganta* Esta historia salió como una revelación de mi kokoro SasoDei despúes de leer un hermoso fic que una amiga me dedicó *w* Tenía semi muerto el SasoDei, por sumergirme tantas veces en el hermoso ItaSaso en el que Mary-sempai me emociona con sus fics *u* ¡Pero bueno! Tuve una inspiración SasoDeística y salió esto, que se lo regalo a mi querida Bell (en Amor Yaoi) Porque ya se la vengo prometiendo desde hace mucho =w=

**¡CUIDADO!** Aquí hay Shota. Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto. Pero si no les gusta el shota, no lean simplemente u.u

**Advertencias:** OoC por parte de todos x3

**Parejas:** SasoDei, SasuGaa, ItaDango x3

**Dato inútil:** Fic inspirado en la canción: "Dirty Little Secret" (de ahí el nombre) de The All American Rejects xD

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>ღ<strong> Dirty little secret **ღ** *******

**ღ** **SasoDei ****ღ**

* * *

><p><em>[...] I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Hope that you can keep it [...]<br>_

* * *

><p>El bullicio del metro, como siempre, lo hizo soltar un suspiro exasperado mientras sacaba su celular y tiraba la mirada en él. Suerte que había encontrado lugar para sentarse antes de que toda la masa humana, llena de sudor y olorosa, llegara como un huracán a inundar el vagón.<p>

Sasori se removió en su lugar, entre un muchacho rechoncho que devoraba una bolsita de papitas y una pelirroja de lentes absorta en el mundo dentro de sus auriculares. Desbloqueó el teléfono y pulsó el botón: _"Escribir nuevo mensaje"_, pensando que sería mejor idea que llamar a su amigo en medio de murmullos, risas y música a toda potencia desde las enormes bocinas que cargaban algunos vendedores en el metro.

_"Llego en 15 minutos" _tecleó simplemente y mandó a Itachi para inmediatamente guardar el celular y sacar el libro que tenía en la mochila.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por concentrarse en leer. Y fastidiado salió el pelirrojo del metro después de seis empujones y tres pisadas —que tanto dio como recibió—. El aire fresco del exterior le golpeó el rostro, librándolo del _olor a humano_ y sumergiéndolo en la capa del típico ambiente de una cuidad concurrida. Apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras se incorporaba a la masa urbana regada sobre las calles de Tokio, y una maldición en contra de Itachi salía de sus labios.

No entendía cómo era que su bastardo amigo lo había convencido de ir a hacerla de niñera con él, cuando bien podría estar atendiendo tranquilamente la tienda de marionetas junto con su abuela. Pero el moreno conocía al pelirrojo como la palma de su mano y sabía muy bien cómo persuadirlo_: "Si vienes, prometo comprarte boletos para la función de marionetas de ésta semana"_. Recordarlo hizo que Sasori sonriera con una mueca de auto compasión, jurándose a sí mismo nunca volver a venderse con el Uchiha de esa manera. Y quizá no le hubiera molestado acompañarlo para cualquier otra cosa: ver películas, platicar o lo que fuera. ¿Pero cuidar niños? Bien sabía Itachi que él no tenía afecto por los niños, ni mucho menos mano con ellos —al contrario del moreno—. ¿Y cómo cabía en su cabeza que él sería una buena idea para ayudarlo? Para trabajos como ése, hubiera llamado a Tobi, a Konan o por lo menos a Kisame. Ellos podrían hacerlo diez mil veces mejor que él.

Cortó sus pensamientos cuando llegó a su destino. Se limpió el poco sudor que se había formado en su frente antes de tocar la puerta del departamento y, suspirando, esperó a que Itachi abriera.

Sin embargo, el moreno no apareció tras la puerta, sino un pequeño que era la copia idéntica de su amigo, sólo que con los cabellos acomodados en picos para atrás. El menor le miró con sus grandes ojos negros y Sasori forzó una especie de sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. Pese a eso, Sasuke no sonrió; simplemente retrocedió dos pasos y se hizo a un lado para darle paso al pelirrojo.

—Nii-san está en la cocina— le informó Sasuke, que caminaba delante de él, ambos incorporándose a la pequeña estancia del departamento de los Uchiha.

Sasori estaba despojándose de su chamarra mientras le echaba una mirada rápida a su alrededor. Era un lugar muy modesto, de hecho; pero agradable. En la mesita achocolatada del centro, había regadas miles de frituras rodeando dos tazones medio vacíos. Y en un sofá naranja claro estaban sentados dos niños que, suponía el pelirrojo, eran los amigos de Sasuke. Mientras el Akasuna dejaba su mochila y chamarra en el descansa brazos del sofá, miró de soslayo cómo uno de los menores estaba ensimismado en el videojuego de Sasuke, mientras que el otro se mantenía en silencio, mirando la pantalla de la televisión y jugando con una palomita entre sus labios.

El Uchiha pequeño lo acompañó hasta pasar a la cocina, donde su hermano mayor luchaba tratando de cortar los vegetales bien.

—Sasori-san está aquí, nii-san—dijo el menor a su hermano, cruzando la cocina hasta llegar al refrigerador. Lo abrió, inclinando la cabeza para ver el interior.

Sasori torció una sonrisa.

— ¿Mami haciendo la comida?— se burló el pelirrojo llegando a lado del moreno, quien al percatarse de su presencia dejó el cuchillo a un lado y lo encaró, frunciendo levemente los labios.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías—contestó el pelinegro, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del Akasuna. Vestía una camisa negra, con los botones a medio pecho y jeans oscuros. Pero con un curioso mandil negro con nubecitas rojas. Sasori no pudo evitar soltar una risa poco disimulada.

—No iba, pero quiero mis boletos—dijo, mientras sus ojos nuez miraban de arriba abajo a Itachi, sin borrar su sonrisa burlona—. ¿No recibiste mi mensaje? Ah, cómo sea— empujó a su amigo fuera del área de cocina—. No me gustan los niños, pero si no quieres matarlos de hambre, entonces déjame cocinar a mí.

Más que ofendido, Itachi parecía complacido. Sinceramente, había llamado a Sasori porque la comida que preparaba era un manjar de dioses —en especial los dangos—, pero no quería pedirle directamente que cocinara para ellos; eso seguramente le subiría el ego a su _pequeño_ mejor amigo.

Lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a desatarse el nudo del mandil, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que parecía todo un chef con los cuchillos.

— ¡Nii-san, ya no hay helado!—chilló Sasuke desde el refrigerador, volteándose hacia su hermano con un puchero bastante tierno (a consideración de Itachi) en su rostro—. Quiero helado de chocolate.

—Hum, pues...— miró a Sasori, sonriendo—. Creo que tendremos que conformarnos con los dangos de Sasori— le dijo a Sasuke, y el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

— Sí me gustan los dangos de Sasori-san, ¡Pero yo quiero helado!— se quejó más el menor, inflando sus cachetes rojos como dos globos de agua a punto de explotar.

Itachi terminó de doblar el mandil rojo y lo llevó hasta la alacena, hincándose para guardarlo. Sasuke, cruzado de brazos en dirección a su hermano, apretó el rostro en berrinche, haciendo que la cara se le pusiera aún más roja que los cabellos de Sasori, o del pequeño que jugaba con la palomita viendo el televisor.

El pelilargo suspiró, derrotado.

—Mira, Sasuke— se hincó ante el menor y le tomó del hombro—. Come y te prometo que más al rato te llevo por helado, ¿vale?

Sasori miró la escena de reojo: Cómo Sasuke asentía ante la cálida sonrisa de su hermano y desaparecía por la puerta. De verdad no entendía por qué seguía siendo amigo de Itachi Uchiha si casi no tenían nada en común. Itachi era amable, agradable y carismático con todo el que se le cruzara; él, por su parte, era hostil, sarcástico, orgulloso y malhumorado. Ambos llevaban siendo amigos varios años ya y, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no lograba comprender cómo era que a pesar todo se llevaran tan bien. Rodó los ojos y devolvió la atención a los vegetales finamente cortados, quizá siendo tan opuestos, era como ambos se complementaban.

Haciendo un movimiento ágil con el cuchillo, echó los vegetales de la tabla a un tazón y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia Itachi para pegarle el tazón al pecho, mientras sonreía con burla.

—No sé si no lo sepas Uchiha, pero los dangos no llevan vegetales— le encaró mientras Itachi tomaba el tazón y miraba como ahora el pelirrojo se acercaba al refrigerador (que, por cierto, Sasuke había dejado abierto).

Itachi se puso a su lado, riendo nerviosamente.

—Lo sé. Pero te dije que pensé que no vendrías, así que tenía planeado hacerles sopa de verdura.

Ante aquello, Sasori no pudo evitar arquear una ceja y mirar al moreno como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo.

—Ah, claro, como a los niños les encanta la sopa de verduras...— comentó con sarcasmo mientras regresaba a la estufa con los ingredientes en mano—. ¿Por qué no llamaste a alguien más, Uchiha? Sabes que no me gustan los niños.

El moreno abrió la boca para hablar, aunque se veía más interesado en ver cómo su amigo preparaba los dangos.

—Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo—dijo, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Sasori—. Y amo cómo cocinas— el pelirrojo sonrió complacido—. Además, sé que no odias a Sasuke.

El Akasuna se encogió de hombros antes de poner a hervir el agua.

—No me desagrada, por lo menos sabe quedarse quieto. Pero allá en la sala hay otros dos mocosos que en mi vida he visto.

—No son problema—dijo Itachi, pasándole el harina de arroz a Sasori—. Gaara creo que es incluso más serio que tú, y Deidara se distrae con cualquier cosa.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, amasando las bolitas para los dangos. Sus ojos tenían un destello filoso y un tic trepó por su ojo derecho.

—Entonces, si no son ningún problema...—arrastró las palabras entre los dientes y encaró al moreno—. ¿¡Por qué demonios me llamaste!?

Itachi lanzó una risita, sintiéndose derrotado de pronto, pero sin quitar la mirada de los deliciosos dangos de Sasori.

— ¿Quieres la verdad?— suspiró rendido—. Quería que vinieras a mi casa a preparar dangos.

El tic de Sasori se multiplicó al ojo izquierdo. No sabía si sentirse halagado o timado. _"Maldito Uchiha"_, pensó.

—Siéntete dichoso de que eres el único al que le paso esto— bufó, con una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¿Y has vuelto a salir con... ¿Sakura? O ya no la has llamado?

Cambió de tema y el moreno pareció incomodarse un poco, pues torció los labios mientras se enderezaba y se echaba parte del cabello para atrás.

—No me gustó. Es demasiado... Pesada.

Sasori soltó una especie de sonido que estaba entre una risa o un bufido. Si había algo que no cuadraba con la personalidad de Itachi, era su mala suerte en el amor. Tendía a saltar de relación en relación porque no encontraba persona que le hiciera sentir cómodo. Sasori pensaba que quizá las chicas no eran específicamente lo suyo, y en alguna ocasión le dijo que debería salir con Kisame, que parecía tan interesado en él. Pero a Itachi no le caía la idea de ser _Uke._

— ¿Has pensado en Karin? Ella es bonita— sugirió mientras acomodaba la bolitas de dango en los palillos.

Itachi se sobó las sienes, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, pero se te olvida que ella tiene novio— aseveró, aunque realmente no le interesaba ella. Quizá venía siendo hora de buscarse un _Uke._

—Ah, claro—sinceramente, empezaba a creer que ninguna chica estaba hecha para estar con el Uchiha—. ¿Y no has pensado en ninguna alternativa?

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmm, pues quizá las relaciones "comunes" no son lo tuyo— se pasó a lengua por los labios—. Quizá a ti te vengan las cosas un poco más... Especiales.

Miró la cara de Itachi de no entender nada. No sería muy cómodo de lo que empezaría a hablar, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya había abierto la boca.

— ¿Algún fetiche, Itachi? No sé, ¿quizá tatuajes?, ¿perforaciones? ¿Amputaciones?— el moreno lo miró horrorizado—. ¿O algo en especial?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por Dios, Sasori! ¿En qué piensas?

Sasori terminó de ponerle salsa a los dangos y se volvió a su amigo.

—Trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual no te satisface ninguna de tus parejas, pero despreocúpate— sonrió de medio lado—. Me acabo de acordar que eres demasiado prejuicioso.

Itachi abrió la boca, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Iba a replicar, pero luego el delicioso olor de los dangos se coló por su nariz. Aspiró el aroma como si fuera un cachorro hambriento y Sasori sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomando la bandeja de dangos y dando media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Uchiha, alimentemos a los mocosos para que puedas ir a comprarle helado a tu hermano.

**=w=w=**

Sasori dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del comedor y tomó asiento mientras Itachi avisaba a los menores que la comida estaba lista. El moreno se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, con los ojos brillándole como dos diamantes ante el apetitoso platillo de su amigo.

El de cabellos granate pasó la lengua por sus labios, listo para alargar el brazo y tomar un dango, cuando de pronto escuchó a los infantes llegar corriendo a tomar asiento. Un gruñido se formó en su garganta, pero se lo tragó antes de que este pudiera salir mientras alzaba la mirada y los veía. Sasuke se había sentado frente a su hermano, y ya tenía un dango metido en la boca. A su lado, un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, que extrañamente le recordó a sí mismo, apenas alargaba el brazo para tomar su dango. Y, a lado de él...

— ¡Te ganaré en cuanto terminemos, hmm!

Sasori expandió un poco la mirada y pestañeó varias veces, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Hubiera jurado que aquel niño era mujer —una un tanto masculina—de no haber escuchado su voz.

—Sigue soñando, Deidara— prorrumpió Sasuke, con el dango paseando de un extremo de su boca al otro—. Ni en mil años podrás superar mi puntuación, ¿verdad, Gaara?— dijo con tanta seguridad como si hubiera dictado una ley, pensó Sasori.

Sasuke y Deidara pegaron sus ojos a Gaara.

—Tiene razón— dijo éste con simpleza, dando un sorbo a su limonada. Se ganó una sonrisa satisfactoria de Sasuke y una furiosa de Deidara. Luego abrió la boca y añadió—. Pero yo puedo ganarles a ambos.

Sasori sonrió con ironía, un rápido pensamiento de que le agradaba la actitud del niño pelirrojo le cruzó por la cabeza e inmediatamente regresó toda su atención al rubio — a saber por qué—. Deidara tenía rasgos tan finos como varias de sus marionetas, una piel ligeramente tostada y ojos azules como el cielo a medio día. El lacio cabello rubio era largo, y se escapaba de la gorra naranja que traía puesta, cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda. La ridícula idea de que Deidara sería una muñeca de porcelana muy bonita le golpeó la cabeza, y de inmediato se dio una bofetada mental.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, hum!—gritó el rubio casi parándose de su lugar y apuntando con su dedo índice a Gaara, quien se encogió de hombros y agarró un dango—. Yo les ganaré a ambos, hum.

Sasuke había hecho un mohín ante el comentario del pelirrojo, pero cuando escuchó a Deidara su boca se torció en una sonrisa retadora y lo miró a los ojos.

—Eso ni en tus sueños, Deidara—dijo Sasuke, riendo.

— ¡No me subestimes, hmm!

El Akasuna rodó los ojos y suspiró, doblando la mirada hacia Itachi, quien se mantenía en silencio, saboreando el dango en su boca con ojos entrecerrados y mejillas arreboladas; sin poner atención a nada en su alrededor. Sasori sonrió de lado, si alguna vez necesitaba algo a lo que el Uchiha pusiera resistencia, ya sabía cómo persuadirlo.

Sin más, estiró la mano para por fin tomar un dango. Sintió un roce tibio y cuando se dio cuenta, su mano se había encontrado con la de Deidara, que también se disponía a tomar su dango. Su mirada miel conectó con la azul del chico y a Sasori le pareció verlo dar un saltito. Tan sólo sobraba un dango en la bandeja y ninguno de los dos había comido. Sasori dobló una sonrisa, no dejaría que...

— ¡Mío, hmm!

**=w=w=**

Itachi miraba de reojo a Sasori, sonriendo de manera burlona ante la mueca torcida en que se había convertido el rostro del taheño. Nunca había visto al pelirrojo con aquella expresión: Los labios convertidos en una fina línea y el rostro tenso como piedra. Tenía el ceño fruncido; sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban. Pero lo que lo hacía diferente a su habitual expresión de malhumor, era aquel rubor en las mejillas que lo hacía ver como niño haciendo berrinche.

El moreno desvió la cabeza de la película que ambos veían en su habitación y encaró a Sasori. Por reflejo, este lo miró e Itachi abrió la boca para hablar.

— ¿Te has enojado porque no alcanzaste dangos?— preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa mal disimulada—. Perdona, te juro que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuántos me había comido.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y quitó la mirada de Itachi.

—Te los comes como si la vida se te fuera en ellos— comentó, cruzándose de brazos y removiéndose en su lugar. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

—Sueles hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre mi obsesión por los dangos, pero tu expresión corporal no cuadra para nada— señaló mientras apoyaba la espalda al borde de la cama. Miró como Sasori se quedaba tenso y se sonrojaba un poco más. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo—. ¿Es que acaso Deidara te dio en el orgullo cuando te quitó el dango y tú no pudiste hacer nada al respecto?

— ¿Pero qué dices, idiota?— se defendió Sasori casi gritando, fulminando con la mirada al rostro quisquilloso de Itachi—. Es un mocoso inmaduro. Y, de verdad que si no fuera amigo de tu hermano, hubiera estado gustoso de mandarlo muy lejos.

Itachi soltó una risita, encogiéndose de hombros y regresando su atención al televisor.

—No me sorprende que te haga enojar un niño de doce años— añadió, sintiendo como la pesada mirada del pelirrojo le penetraba hasta el alma—. Pero sinceramente, no me esperaba esa reacción. En cualquier otra ocasión, le hubieras arrebatado el dango de las manos.

No hubo nada más después de eso, a excepción del "hmp" que soltó Sasori para restarle importancia al asunto y girar el rostro en dirección a la televisión. Estiró las piernas, deslizándolas por el suelo mientras recargaba la cabeza en la cama. No le prestaba atención a la película, pensando en cuánta hambre tenía y que no le vendría mal bajar a prepararse algo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no pudo arrebatarle el dango a ese mocoso? Era tan fácil como estirar la mano y arrancarlo de sus dedos. Pero en su lugar, se había quedado como estúpido, con una expresión de ligera sorpresa mientras miraba a Deidara saborear entre sus labios el último dango. Se lanzó una maldición a sí mismo. Pudo recapacitar en lo que hubiera hecho hasta que los tres niños regresaron a la sala, ensimismados a ver quién obtenía el puntaje más alto en el videojuego. Para su suerte, Itachi no comentó nada, aunque tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios que el pelirrojo no alcanzó a notar.

Lanzó una exhalación y los párpados comenzaron a hacérsele pesados. Lentamente, giró la cabeza a la ventana y reparó en que la noche ya estaba ganándole al crepúsculo, puliendo de tonalidades más oscuras el lienzo del cielo. Aquello fue lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y, como un disparo, apareciera el rostro de Deidara tras sus párpados.

Las cavilaciones de sus entre sueños mantuvieron sin cuidado a Itachi, quien se quedó mirando a la pantalla hasta que los créditos de la película aparecieron. Suspirando, alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el control remoto y apagar la televisión.

—Nunca me voy a aburrir de esta película—dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando el cuerpo un poco—. En fin, iré a comprarle helado a Sasuke antes de que se haga más noche.

Al recibir solo silencio como respuesta, el moreno dobló la mirada hacia abajo y vio a Sasori aún en el piso, con la cabeza recargada sobre la cama y los ojos cerrados. Itachi se hincó y lo movió del hombro.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos; una mirada filosa irradió de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó de mala gana.

—Que voy a comprar helado y necesito que cuides la casa mientras no estoy.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me dejarás con los mocosos?

—No, irán conmigo. Quieren pasar a rentar otro juego— dijo el moreno sonriendo e irguiéndose—. No tardo mucho, ¿crees que puedas soportar una hora?— añadió con burla al de los ojos miel. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Sasori chasqueó la lengua y tiró la cabeza nuevamente sobre la cama. Sí, que se llevara a esos mocosos; en especial, al rubio de ojos azules que le daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza, como una imagen grabada o un tatuaje permanente en el cuerpo.

**=w=w=**

Se había quedado dormido durante más o menos quince minutos. Cuando despertó, lanzó un bostezo y se levantó, tallándose los ojos repetidas veces con una mano, mientras que con la otra, se acomodaba los mechones rojos que habían salido de su lugar.

Salió del cuarto de Itachi, pensando en cuánto tardaría el moreno en regresar para que él pudiera largarse de ahí. El estómago le gruñó y él frunció el ceño, iba a bajar a comer algo y esperar a Itachi en la sala mientras veía algo de televisión para matar el tiempo.

Y, entonces la musiquita del videojuego de Sasuke lo hizo gruñir por lo bajo. ¡Malditos mocosos! Habían olvidado apagar el juego antes de salir y el despistado de Itachi no lo había notado. El pelirrojo bajó las escaleras de mala gana, pero apenas y llegó al umbral se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Allá, sentado en el sillón y mirando con cierto desprecio a la televisión, estaba Deidara. Sasori se percató de que el rubio tenía el rostro convertido en un puchero. Las mejillas estaban rojas y sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho en berrinche, sin hacer nada. Se quedaba quieto como una estatua, como esperando que en cualquier momento el juego cobrara vida para poder rendir cuentas.

Sasori soltó un bufido y llegó a un lado del sillón, miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido, pero este ni se molestó en corresponder el gesto.

— ¿No ibas a ir con Itachi y los demás mocosos?— preguntó el taheño en tono seco, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Apenas y el rubio lo miró de reojo.

—No puedo ganar el juego, hmm— dijo en su lugar, evadiendo la pregunta. Sasori inmediatamente supo que el menor había insistido en quedarse para poder lograr un progreso en la ausencia de los otros dos.

Deidara no oyó nada y giró el rostro hacia el pelirrojo. Sasori se encogió de hombros, no dijo nada más y terminó de cruzar la sala hasta el comedor, siendo seguido por los ojos celestes del más pequeño.

El pelirrojo tomó una manzana del frutero que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Se dio media vuelta y al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Eran unos ojos hermosos, relucientes como diamantes. Y también llenos de vida... Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, algo tan digno de inmortalizar en una marioneta.

Por supuesto que se llamó idiota mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando esas cosas? Seguramente el hambre le estaba afectando. Torció los labios, y miró hacia las escaleras. Pensó que debería desechar la idea de sentarse en el sillón a esperar a Itachi y sería mejor regresar a la habitación del moreno. Caminó en dirección a las escaleras. Sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba sentado en el extremo del sillón opuesto al rubio.

Tragó saliva mirando al frente, con las facciones carentes de cualquier expresión. Pero sentía la mirada del rubio pegada a él como si fuera chicle. Un gruñido nació en su garganta y se preguntó por qué demonios ese mocoso estaba mirándolo en vez de tomar el control inalámbrico y seguir jugando. Frunció el ceño y le dio una mordida a la manzana.

En cambio, el rubio lo contemplaba embelesado. Los bonitos ojos miel, el cabello rojo como la sangre y la piel blanca le sacaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Deidara, que a su corta edad, no recordaba haber visto nada más hermoso. Cuando Sasori mordió la manzana, miles de colores treparon por el rostro del rubio. Y pese a que sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada, no lo hizo. Es más, se acercó un poco al pelirrojo.

Sasori, después de tragar la primer mordida, encaró a Deidara y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué miras, mocoso?— preguntó de manera déspota, escondiendo la manzana por si al rubio se le ocurría quitársela—. ¿No te fue suficiente con quitarme el dango?

Deidara expandió la mirada y dio un saltito. Sasori hubiera esperado que el menor se comportara tan inmaduro como lo hizo hace unas horas, pero...

—Usted ha de besar muy bien, hmm.

Y sintió que es corazón se le escapaba por la boca. Se quedó estático, con una expresión de suma sorpresa ante el comentario del menor. Sintió sus mejillas arder y de inmediato desvió el rostro de Deidara. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía el mocoso a decirle eso, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo!? De pronto, se sintió completamente indefenso, y trató de pensar en algún comentario ingenioso para contestar, pero en su mente sólo resonaban esas palabras.

—Qué tonterías dices—fue lo único que atinó a decir con voz aparentemente indiferente mientras, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, daba otra mordida a la manzana.

Deidara se deslizó por el sillón, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Ensanchó la sonrisa, y cuando Sasori lo miró de reojo, pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Como si aquella curvatura de labios pudiera iluminar una ciudad entera.

—Es porque...— comenzó a decir el rubio, haciendo que Sasori girara el rostro hacia él—. Mi hermana me dijo que se puede saber cómo besa una persona por la manera en la que muerde una manzana, hmm.

Sasori no supo si reírse o darle un zape al rubio. Eso era, sin duda, la estupidez más grande que había escuchado en la vida.

— ¿Me estás diciendo, que por haberme visto morder la manzana, sabes que yo beso bien?— dijo con evidente sarcasmo, torciendo una sonrisa ante la del rubio. Pero después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que éste hablaba enserio—. ¡Tonterías!

Deidara borró su sonrisa e hizo un puchero. En el momento en el que Sasori iba a darle una mordida a la manzana, el rubio le arrebató la fruta y la miró detenidamente, como si estuviera esperando que un gusanito verde saliera de ella.

Sasori lo miró con coraje.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué demo...

—Usted mordió la manzana suavemente—interrumpió el de cabellos dorados—. Pero primero deslizó sus labios sobre ella antes de dar la mordida, hmm— Sasori enrojeció hasta las orejas. Abrió la boca para decir algo (¡lo que fuera!) pero el rubio volvió a tomar la delantera—. Ino dice que eso significa un beso perfecto.

—Hmph— fue lo único que soltó el pelirrojo. Miró alrededor y sujetó el borde del cuello de su camisa, agitándolo. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero empezaba a hacer mucho calor dentro del departamento.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía todas las intenciones de pararse, tomar sus cosas y largarse de ahí antes que seguir compartiendo tiempo con aquél chico tan peculiar. ¡A la mierda tener que esperar a Itachi! Se levantó de golpe para tomar sus cosas y...

Y entonces lo vio.

El rubio mordía la manzana lentamente, completamente ajeno ante la mirada de Sasori. Parecía que tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque eso no lo podía asegurar por los cabellos rubios que le cubrían la cara. Pero notó el tenue rubor en sus mejillas y, además, sus rosados labios moviéndose sobre la fruta antes de dar la mordida.

Sasori pasó su lengua por los labios, sumergido involuntariamente en ese momento que se le alargaba como una eternidad — aunque, en realidad, solo habían pasado cinco segundos—. El corazón le martilleaba con la fuerza de una bomba contra el pecho; una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. El hecho de que sintiera ese tipo de emociones lo aterró de sobremanera. Porque no era cualquier persona. Era un niño, un mocoso de doce años... Pero que sin embargo, irradiaba belleza, luz y calor con tan sólo dejar ver su rostro.

Deidara tragó la manzana justo antes de elevar la mirada hacia Sasori.

—Creo que yo no lo hago tan bien, hmm— comentó inocentemente—. ¿Creé que usted pueda enseñarme, o su novio se enoja?— preguntó entonces. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro mientras el de Sasori se descomponía en una mueca de sorpresa e indignación.

— ¡Estúpido mocoso!— gritó colérico, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras del más pequeño, tanto lo primero como lo último—. Yo no... ¿Quién supones tú que es mi novio?

—El hermano de Sasuke, hmm.

Sasori lo miró horrorizado.

— ¿El Uchiha, mi novio?— el rubio asintió y Sasori no pudo hacer nada más que reír—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería, eh? De verdad que eres un mocoso estúpido.

Deidara apretó el rostro, ofendido.

— ¡No lo soy, hmm! Y sólo lo pensé— bajó la mirada, con el rostro del color de un tomatito—. Pero si no es así, entonces... ¿Puede enseñarme a besar?

Sasori lo miró por un momento, con el ceño fruncido. No entendía qué había mal con Deidara para que le pidiera hacer eso. ¡Por Dios! ¿No había notado acaso la diferencia de edades? ¿O era que simplemente tenía un problema en el cerebro?

— Estás loco— y diciendo esto, Sasori dio media vuelta, comenzando a subir por las escaleras al cuarto de Itachi.

Y todo hubiera resultado bien. Sasori se hubiera quedado a esperar tranquilamente a Itachi en su habitación. Después se hubiera largado y nunca más hubiera aceptado ninguna petición de Itachi que involucrara tener que ver a Deidara. Todo hubiera salido bien, si tan sólo el rubio no hubiera corrido tras de él y abrazarlo por la espalda cuando el pelirrojo cruzó el umbral de la habitación del moreno.

Sintió los brazos del menor abrazarlo con fuerza y una corriente eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo. Ambos se quedaron un momento así, sin moverse. Hasta que Deidara hundió el rostro en la espalda del taheño y se frotó contra ella como si fuera un gato.

—Sólo una vez, y yo le enseñaré como lo hago, hmm.

Sasori, luchando internamente con todos sus deseos en su interior, terminó zafándose del agarre de Deidara e hincándose a su altura, quedando frente a frente con él. Vio al rubio sonriéndole, la gorra había caído al piso en el momento en el que corrió detrás de Sasori, y sus media coleta dorada quedó al descubierto. El pelirrojo quedó embelesado; aquel rostro tan inocente, bello y sonrojado le hizo pensar que sería buena idea vestir al menor con un vestido de lolita japonesa y ponerlo en una vitrina.

Deidara se acercó y tomó a Sasori de los hombros, haciendo que el mayor entrecerrara los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro. Acortó la distancia que había entre ambos, llegando al punto en el que respiraban las exhalaciones del otro.

Entonces Sasori se vio sorprendido cuando el rubio tiró de él y lo atrajo hacia sí. Su corazón dio un vuelco placentero, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reparar en que los labios del menor estaban plantados sobre su mejilla.

Deidara se separó, su rostro pulido de rosa pastel miró al desconcertado pelirrojo. Esperó nerviosamente a que Sasori le regresara el beso en la mejilla, o que por lo menos le dijera algo. Pero se quedó tan callado como el silencio.

— ¿Sasori, hmm?— se animó a hablar el rubio—. Ese es su nombre, ¿no?

El pelirrojo apenas procesó las palabras que dijo Deidara. Asintió por inercia, sintiéndose un completo estúpido por siquiera pensar que el rubio planeaba besarle los labios. Pero también se sintió completamente aliviado; había estado a punto de besar a un niño de doce años. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada cuando la idea de sacar al rubio del cuarto cruzó por su cabeza, pues para entonces ya lo había tomado de los hombros, y sus labios habían chocado con los del menor.

Deidara abrió los ojos como platos, una sensación extraña sacudió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasori lo estaba besando en los labios. Era evidente que eso no era lo que esperaba del pelirrojo, pues, por mucho que le gustara, estaba consciente de la diferencia de edad. Así que su cerebro mandó la orden a su cuerpo de separarse y salir de ahí, pero no movió ni un sólo músculo.

El movimiento de los labios de Sasori era leve, pero embriagador. Y Deidara cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Se acercó más a Sasori, pero fue el pelirrojo quien tomó la iniciativa y tomó al rubio de la cintura, levantándolo y depositándolo sobre la cama.

Se separó y lo miró jadeante, ambos tratando de recuperar la respiración. No dijeron nada, pues pasados unos segundos, Sasori cayó sobre él, sobre sus labios. El pelirrojo dudó un poco, pero terminó introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor, sintiendo como este se removía entre su cuerpo y el colchón y pasaba una mano por detrás de su cuello. Se encontró con la lengua de Deidara, empezó a acariciarla con la suya, haciendo que el rubio soltara un gemido que resultó placentero a oídos de Sasori. Después de algunos segundos, el menor comenzó a corresponder de la misma manera y el beso tierno adquirió un poco de pasión; mucho deseo.

Sintiéndose un degenerado, le fue levantando la playera a Deidara, preguntándose una y otra vez qué demonios hacía con el rubio. Pero luego contempló el bello torso del pequeño. Delgado y con los pezones rosados que hicieron creciente la erección de Sasori. El rubio gimió al sentir los labios del mayor pasearse por su cuerpo, depositando besitos por todas partes y formando círculos con su lengua alrededor de los pezones. Deidara arqueó la espalda, sumido en el placer de esos labios tan suaves, pidiéndole a gritos mudos que continuara. Sasori lo sujetó de ambos muslos, y sus manos de adentraron el pantalón de Deidara, deslizándose hacia abajo junto con él. El menor abrió los ojos, temiendo lo que iba a pasar, pero los labios de Sasori volvieron a hacerse con los suyos, sumiendo al rubio nuevamente en el placer y haciendo que se olvidara de todo.

Sasori se separó y contempló el cuerpo del rubio. Soltó un suspiro, sus ojos miel viajando por toda aquella piel clara, pero algo tostada. El pecho, el rostro, el cabello, los brazos y...

—Mocoso, ¿por qué tienes qué ser tan bello?—susurró con una sonrisa, volviendo a besar los labios del sonrojado rubio mientras su mano jugaba con el pequeño amiguito de Deidara. Subiendo de arriba abajo con frenesí.

Deidara no parecía tener miedo (pues el placer le ganaba a este) y de su boca se escapaban gemidos entre cortados que se perdían en la garganta de Sasori. Pronto, el pelirrojo abandonó su boca y bajó a la altura de las caderas de Deidara. Complacido, vio que sus calzoncillos se habían humedecido y la erección creciente palpitaba por debajo de estos. Llevó las manos al borde de estos y los bajó lentamente hasta que el miembro del rubio quedó al descubierto. Deidara intentó cubrirse avergonzado, pero Sasori tomó sus manos y no se lo permitió.

—No vea, hmm— susurró el rubio en tono suplicante, doblando la mirada hacia el poster de Green Day que colgaba de la pared del cuarto de Itachi. Los verdes ojos de Billie Joe le miraron penetrantemente y desvió la mirada a otro lado—. Sa... Sasori, hmm.

—Cierra la boca, mocoso— atajó el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada del miembro erecto del rubio, que expulsaba algo de pre semen.

Deidara apretó el rostro y arqueó la espalda a un ángulo imposible cuando la boca de Sasori engulló todo su miembro. Mordió sus labios y atrapó el nombre de Sasori en su boca. El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo de aquello una tortura para el menor. La lengua de Sasori se movía con audacia, saboreando cada centímetro de carne que podía, mientras, sus manos apretaban los muslos de Deidara con fuerza.

El rubio comenzó a gemir con fuerza descontrolada. Sus mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo y los ojos cristalizados por el éxtasis en el que se encontraba. Comenzó a simular embestidas para ayudar en el trabajo de Sasori, quien se sintió todavía más complacido. Llegaron al punto en el que Deidara soltó un grito de sumo placer y Sasori sintió un chorro tibio llenar su boca. Se lo tragó, y satisfecho sacó el miembro del rubio de su boca y se limpió la comisura de sus labios.

—Sasori— le llamó el rubio en un hilo de voz—. Tenía razón, hmm. Usted besa muy bien.

Sasori le sonrió al rubio, con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—No se te ocurra decirle a nadie de esto, mocoso— le advirtió con tono diferente. Su voz era tierna,  
>en lo que cabía viniendo de Sasori.<p>

—Se lo prometo, hmm

El pelirrojo se inclinó a besar la frente del rubio.

Una pizca de deseo le asaltó el cuerpo, queriendo llegar más allá con aquel hermoso chico. Pero, entonces, las voces provenientes de abajo le indicaron que Itachi y los demás habían llegado.

Bufó molesto, maldiciendo al Uchiha mil veces. Se levantó de la cama y le dijo a Deidara que se vistiera.

Miró a través del umbral de la puerta, dispuesto a salir. Pero la voz del rubio lo interrumpió.

— ¿Volveremos a hacerlo?— preguntó y Sasori se giró para mirarlo. Deidara estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, ya vestido. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

—Vamos—dijo el taheño, ignorando la pregunta e indicándole que saliera.

— ¿Volveremos a hacerlo, Sasori danna?

—Dei...

— ¿Volveremos?

Sasori suspiró.

—Sí.

El rubio extendió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de un salto de alegría, siguió a Sasori, encontrándose en la sala, a Gaara sonrojado, envuelto en la bufanda de Sasuke. A Itachi, que recogía al pie de las escaleras la gorra naranja de Deidara, y a Sasuke tomando con extrañeza la manzana medio mordida que estaba en el sillón.

**=w=w=**

Ambos iban en el vagón del metro, uno a lado del otro. Sasori leía tranquilamente _"La canción del fuego y el hielo"_ mientras Itachi tenía los ojos pegados a la ventana, a pesar de que sólo se viera el color negro tras ella. En ocasiones, le echaba miradas de soslayo al pelirrojo, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto por su amigo desde la semana pasada. Había decidido pasarlo por alto algunos días, pero simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Así que, cuando llegaron a la estación deseada, ambos salieron en silencio, pero entonces Itachi lo tomó del hombro y lo encaró.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó el pelirrojo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Itachi apretó los labios.

—Yo siempre te cuento todo. Creo que es justo que tú también lo hagas—dijo Itachi en tono serio, pero curioso por dentro.

— ¿Ehh? ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Sasori arqueando una ceja. No esperó a que Itachi contestara y se adelantó a caminar, inmediatamente seguido por el moreno.

—Que sé que algo me escondes, algo que pasó la semana pasada cuando fuiste a mi casa— retomó el Uchiha cuando ambos salieron del metro y se toparon con la cuidad nocturna.

Sasori encaró una ceja.

— ¿Algo como qué? Vamos, Itachi, ¿qué podría hacer yo en tu casa?— dijo doblando una esquina, evitando sentirse nervioso.

Subieron las escaleras de una unidad departamental y detuvieron frente el departamento de Sasori mientras éste buscaba las llaves en su mochila.

—Pues, cuando llegamos, Sasuke encontró una manzana medio mordida y la gorra de Deidara estaba en el suelo...

— ¿Y?— el taheño lo miró con ojos fulminantes, pero Itachi no se sintió incomodado.

—A ti no te gusta el desorden. Hubieras apagado la televisión, recogido la manzana y la gorra, pero no lo hiciste.

—No iba a arreglar el desorden de un mocoso...

—Además, Deidara no ha parado de preguntar por ti.

Los ojos penetrantes de Itachi perforaron la barrera de Sasori, como si pudieran ver a través de él. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se molestó en negarlo. Solamente a Itachi le permitiría saber ese tipo de cosas.

Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Luego volvió toda su atención al moreno.

Con los ojos miel relucientes de cierta pizca de malicia y una sonrisa traviesa surcándole el rostro, tiró del brazo del Uchiha, atrayéndolo hacia él para susurrarle en el oído de manera jovial:

—Ven, te contaré mi sucio secretito.

* * *

><p>¡Domo arigato por leer! Jajaja, lo del mandil de Itachi es referencia al último juego de Naruto (como envidié a esa gallina ¬¬)<p>

¡Sayo!


End file.
